A Love To Last A Lifetime
by Alikinginnit
Summary: When Liam Connor is involved in an accident, how will it affect the other residents of Coronation street? Was it really an accident? Set in October 2008
1. One

**This is a Liarla fic which I will hopefully update quite often but I have a lot of work to do so I'm sorry if there are slow updates. This is written in Carla's point of view and set in October 2008.**

"Steve!" Michelle yells as we both walk, hand in hand down the corridor of the hospital.

"Steve, what's going on?" I ask him as we both watch, petrified of the answer.

"Carla, Michelle you both might need to sit down for this." He says, looking between us both as we sit down.

"Is Liam okay?" Michelle asks him anxiously.

"He's having an operation at the moment, I'm not sure of the details. It's something to do with his heart, I think. They're doing everything they can." He tells us.

"But, he's going to be okay, right?" I ask him, as tears run down my cheeks.

"They can't make any promises. I know it's not what you want to hear but we just need to wait."

Before we even get time to think it through, we're both distracted by the door to the waiting room swinging open as Maria rushes in.

"Please tell me he's okay?" She says, desperately as Michelle gets up and takes her over to a seat and starts to explain and comfort her as I just sit, staring aimlessly forwards.

"Hey, come here." I look up to see Tony having entered the room with Tom as he places his arms around me, allowing me to lean in towards him.

It's the most comforted I've felt since Michelle told me Liam has been in an accident but it wasn't enough.

I don't feel safe. Not completely. Only Liam can make me feel safe.

"Look everyone it's late and it'll probably be a while here." Maria says, sniffling while she does as she tries to hold herself together. "I'm staying here and I can call you if there's any news but you should all just go home"

"Maria, don't be stupid. I'm not leaving you alone. And besides, if anyone's going to go home, it should be you in your condition." Michelle tells her as everyone looks up, stunned and confused by what they just heard.

"What do you mean, her condition?" Tom asks, curiously.

"I'm pregnant." Maria announces as Tom walks over to congratulate her. The thought of her baby seems to have brought comfort to all of them but I can't bring myself to get up and smile and congratulate a woman on being pregnant with the man I loves baby.

Looking to my right, I see Tony's completely stunned face as he looks slightly panicked.

"Are you okay?" I ask him quietly, hoping no one else in the room would hear.

"What? Yeah, it's just a shock. That's all." He says as I nod but I can't shake the feeling he's hiding something from me.

"Liam Connor's family?" We all stand up as a female doctor in around her 30's walks over and I can't stop the feeling of dread overcoming me.

I can see it's overcome all of us and we're all just standing, waiting for the news even though none of us are sure whether we are going to want to here what she has to say.

"That's us, is he... is he going to be okay?" Tom eventually asks as the five of us stand, awaiting the answer.

Dreading the answer.

Knowing the next few words that come out of her mouth are going to change our lives, forever.

 **Thank you so much for reading. Please review to let me know your thoughts and if you want me to carry this on?**


	2. Two

**This is a direct continuation from the last chapter. I'm sorry for how long I ended up leaving this but I'm going to try to update every few Sunday's along with Untold and Oneshots if all goes to plan. I hope you enjoy this.**

"Well the operation did seem to be a success and we think we've managed to limit the damage caused by the collision with the car. I'm afraid it's a waiting game for now. We'll know more tomorrow. If he wakes up, then we expect a full recovery." The doctor explains before I interrupt.

"And if he doesn't?" I desperately ask as we await for her response, all staring at her.

"We'll have to see what happens. But, if he doesn't wake up tomorrow then, well it's unlikely it will be good news. I'm sorry, I wish I could be telling you better news." She quickly walks off, leaving the six of us standing, in shock.

"Maria, come on. I'll drive you home." Tom offers.

"No, no. I can't leave him. I can't." She refuses.

"Tom's right Maria, you've got to think about your baby." Tony announces as I can't help but suspiciously look at him. He's never shown any real interest in her wellbeing before now.

"I don't want him to be alone." Maria says, the tears running down her cheeks.

There's a few moments that all remain a blur as they try to convince Maria to go home and leave Liam before I decide to speak up.

"I'll stay with him." I announce as they all turn to stare at me. I can tell by the look on her face, how unhappy that'd make Maria but I don't care. I only care about making sure he's okay. I don't want him to be alone.

"No, you shouldn't have to." She says, still looking completely shocked.

"I want to. Please." I say as she gives in and leaves with Tom. "You guys go too. He's not waking up until tomorrow, he doesn't need all of us staying." I tell Michelle and Steve.

"You'll call us as soon as anything happen, okay?" Michelle asks as I agree, leaving just Tony and I.

"Tony you don't need to stay, you know? I'll be fine." I try to assure him, just wanting to be alone with Liam although I know it's unlikely Tony would be willing to leave me.

"Well, I am." He says as I turn to look at the room he's in before the doctor returns upon seeing us still here.

"Look if you both insist on staying here overnight, you can go in there with him. He might be able to hear your voices so maybe speaking to him will encourage him to wake up. The chairs aren't that comfy in there but they're better than the ones out here." She gestures towards the plastic chairs scattered across the waiting room.

"Thank you." We both say before I slowly walk across towards the small hospital room.

Walking in, I know the sight will be engraved in my mind until the day I die. The man I love, covered in scars and bruises with wires coming out of him. I just know that if he dies thinking I don't love him, I'll never forgive myself.

I sit next to the bed and force myself to hold back the tears threatening to fall as Tony walks round and sits on the seat at the other side.

I know I'll regret it if I don't. I need to tell him how I feel. Even if he might not be able to hear me, he's alive and that's what matters. L

"Can you get me a coffee please?" I ask Tony anxiously, desperate to be able to tell Liam what I need to.

"Now?"

"Yes!" I snap, as he looks taken aback but I just need him to leave.

"I'll be back in a few minutes then." He says, obviously annoyed.

I spend a few moments sitting, staring, unable to form the sentence I want to until I force myself to speak, knowing Tony will be back soon.

"Lee. I know- I know what I said to you. I know I said I didn't love you but I do, I really do. I'm so sorry but you need to get better. You need to because I can't live without you. We can't end like this. I love you."

"Are you okay?" I hear Tony's Scottish accent boom throughout the small hospital room.

"Yeah I'm fine." I try to wipe the tears from my eyes, suddenly nervous as to how much he heard although he doesn't give me any indication.

"The coffee machines broken. Do you want me to go down to the café or shall I just get you a soft drink?" He asks in a monotone as I momentarily think about it.

"I'll go down to the café, I could do with a walk anyway. You stay here." I smile to him before leaving the room, completely oblivious to what danger I might be leaving the love of my life in.

 **Thank you for reading and thank you so much anyone who left a review on the last chapter. They mean so much. Please leave a review on this one if you have the time and I shall try to update more often.**


	3. Three

Walking down the hospital corridor, I slowly breathe in and out trying to calm my erratic heart beat.

I can't concentrate.

All I can see is Liam, lying on the ground in the middle of that road or lying in the hospital bed, completely helpless. I still can't get my head around it.

How he went from being so alive and so... so him one minute to suddenly just nothing. Just a body.

He could so easily become nothing more than a body. Who knows if he will even wake up again?

He could be gone, so easily. And it would all be down to some drunk idiot who didn't think to stop his car or even see him in the road.

I'm forced to take a break from walking, leaning against the wall as I attempt to catch my breath and suppress the tears threatening to fall.

I look between the corridor leading to the cafe and Liam's hospital room that I just came from and I'm unable to stop my legs from taking me, taking me back to him.

I don't know what it is but I feel I need to be there with him.

I quickly try to steady myself before re-entering the hospital room.

"I didn't want one in the-" I start before looking up, my eyes meeting Tony's and seeing a look I've never seen in them before.

"Tony?" I quickly question him, a look of fear flashing across my eyes as he leans back from where he was previously towering over Liam.

"Yes, sweet heart? I thought you were getting a coffee?" I look at him and see his unusually calm state, like nothing happened. I can't help but feel unsettled by how he seems as I try to decipher what it is that I walked in on.

"Didn't want one in the end." I lightly smile before deciding to let my curiosity get the better of me. "What were you doing?"

"What do you mean?" He responds rapidly, still showing no signs of losing his calmness.

"What were you doing with Liam's tubes?" I ask, nervously as I gesture towards the tubes attached to Liam's arm.

"Oh I wasn't, I was just checking on him. I thought I heard something." He says while I look at him in confusion.

"Heard something?" I walk over and sit down in the chair next to Liam's bed, opposite Tony once again as I check that Liam's okay.

"I thought he might've been waking up." He says as my eyes widen, half in disbelief, half in relief at the possibility.

"Wha- I mean- Didn't you get someone?" I ask, loudly.

"No I think it was a false alarm." He says, disappointing me as I just stare down at Liam again. "Sorry darling."

"Don't worry, it's not your fault." I smile slightly as I will Liam to wake up, to open his eyes, to even make the slightest move. But still, nothing.

"That chairs comfier over there sweet heart, go and sleep in that one." Tony gestures towards the chair in the corner of the room as he tells me seemingly sweet although, after what I saw earlier, I can't get away from the persistent feeling that somethings not right.

"No, I'm alright here thanks. Why don't you?" I reply.

"Carla, go on." He gestures again.

"Tony, I said I'm alright here. Thank you." I say, slightly annoyed at his overbearing nature.

"If you insist, fine." He says, slightly angrily as he walks over to the chair before trying to find a comfy position, knowing that we are likely sleeping here all night.

I can't help but feel slightly bad at how I was acting towards him when he's only trying to be nice but there is only one thing on my mind, and he overrides anything else.

I can't bring myself to sleep through the night, a mixture of the hardness of the chair digging into my back and the thoughts swirling around my head.

I think of Paul, of how it felt when we were told he was in an accident, of how it felt when I cradled his body, crying over the life we once planned out together.

Paul was a different kind of love.

I know that if this is the end for Liam, that there's no going back. I don't know how I will live on without him, without him here with me, by my side. It seems impossible.

It is impossible.

A life without Liam isn't a life worth living.

I'm just hoping that I won't have to experience one.

 **Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review to let me know what you think if you have the time and maybe any ideas for this story and also let me know what you'd like me to update next Sunday. The options are in my bio. Thank you so much!**


End file.
